The invention relates to improvements in machines for multiple treatment of containers, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for transporting containers in such machines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for transporting containers (such as bottles or cans) which include circular portions, i.e., containers which can constitute, or certain portions of which constitute, hollow cylinders. Still more particularly, the invention relates to apparatus which can be utilized to transport containers having circular portions in machines for the application of labels to such circular portions, especially for the application of labels having a size and shape such that they can form circumferentially complete bands around the circular portions of the treated containers.
It is known to transport containers of the above outlined character in a machine wherein the containers are provided with labels extending all the way around the circular portions of successive containers. Machines of such character are provided (a) with pasters which partially coat the circular portions of successive containers of a short or long series of identical containers with a suitable adhesive, and (b) with label dispensers which supply labels to successive adhesive-coated containers while the containers rotate about their respective axes.
Problems arise when one and the same machine is intended for the application of labels to containers having circular portions of different diameters. A changeover from the treatment of containers having smaller-diameter circular portions to the treatment of containers having larger-diameter circular portions or vice versa takes up much time and contributes significantly to complexity of the container transporting apparatus. This also holds true for containers wherein the adjusting mechanism employs sets of arcuate cams and followers which track the cams and serve to rotate the supports for discrete containers. On the other hand, it is important and desirable to equip a modern container filling, labelling and sealing machine or production line with transporting apparatus which can convey containers of different sizes with the same degree of accuracy and reproducibility and which need not be arrested for long intervals of time in order to change the setup, i.e., to adjust the machine for the treatment of containers having circular portions with diameters departing from those of the previously treated containers.